In the competitive world of advertising there is a continual search for available space which may be used to bring a product, service or corporate name to the attention of the public. In many cases this drive to advertise has led to an overcrowding of signage in public places, often to the detriment of the environment and a devaluation of impact of an individual advertising image.
It is an object of the invention to address or ameliorate one or more of the abovementioned disadvantages or at least provide a useful alternative.